Past Love In This Time
by palelight
Summary: Summary A trapped, ruthless cat that loved a imprisoned, pure fish. He was born to be the prince of their planet and she was born as the goddess of their people. She was locked up during her childhood and he was tortured by a tyrant. Their meeting will...
1. capture

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, DB GT, or any of the series. I don't any characters, but I might add a few. Respect the original owner of DB Z and don't pirate stuff.

Reader disclaimer: This is my first story. English is my 3 rd language and I'm horrible at it, so please review with help. Please take care of me from now on.

Love is weak and can be so easily corrupted by dirty hands that parade the streets.

Summary: Buruma and Vegita~3. He was born to be the prince of their planet and she was born as the goddess of their people. She was locked up during her childhood and he was tortured by a tyrant. Their meeting will be…

* * *

Marking Past Love

By: Palelight

Chapter 1: Different Destinies

"I want your boy," said the purple tyrant to the sitting royalty.

"What do you want Vegeta for?" asked the distraught queen. "He is only of 5 summers."

"I don't answer to you, but to enlighten you my _queeennn. _He is to become my minion for purging." The tyrant held his hands at his chest as to seem loyal to the couple before him.

"Frieza, I can not give Vegeta. He is such a weak brat and must learn from us before driving you crazy" The king haughtly laughed at the purple blob asking for his weak seedling.

Sloshing his wine glass, the king arose from his seat and was ready to dismiss Frieza from his sight.

"Vegeta, you have no choice or voice in my retreat with your son. I will take him by force if you weak monkeys won't obey by my demand."

The king snarled at Frieza's obvious madness and insanity to not address him in the royal matter. His head shook with slight anger at the tyrant's audacity to imply his power was no contest against Frieza for taking his brat.

Zarbon popped his head through the large entrance doors. He winked at the queen as she shuddered. The left door let out a large squeak with Zarbon's entrance. His appearance was horrid with early bruising and a dislocated arm visibly hanging down from below his shoulder. He came in looking sweaty and tired while dragging a small bag along the gold leafed floors. Blood seemed to splotch the bag at the seam and leave flakes of blood on the golden floor.

"Look at what your brat has done to your floor. No wonder you are surrendering him to me." Frieza smirked at the glasses the King and Queen held.

The Queen started to sob and then she began to choke on her sobs. Her chokes turned into gasp and gulps for air. The king took a step forward, but stopped in his tracks. He raised his hand to his throat and gapped his mouth open for air. The queen breathed heavy and then her breath became barely audible to the tyrant while he smirked to the king. Frieza turned around to Zarbon and the two turned towards the mahogany doors.

"hhhh…" The king tried to breathe as well stop the two. He stumbled backwards onto his chair. He gasped one last breath and laying limp in his royal blue chair.

"Zarbon, Leave the message in the king's heart." Frieza handed the bruised alien the note while walking out the door and drag the prince away in a bag.

Zarbon limped himself over to the royal couple. He glanced towards the king's body and then let his eyes linger at the queen in her pale state. He leaned over the queen's body with his legs on either side of her covered ones. He took the note and a knife and jabbed the both into the queen's chest where her heart no longer beat below.

"Played hard to get for so long and yet you teased me for so long." Zarbon sucked the queen's neck and left.

The guards rushed in when spotting Zarbon's leave. They were coward guards towards the tyrant and his fairy bitch. They checked the queen's pulse, but pronounced her dead. The king seemed just as dead, but let out a bubble of air when a guard pounded on his broad chest.

"He still has life left in him!!!! Get him a flipping doctor pronto!"

On the other side of the planet~

"Just one more push, Bunny!" The nurse insured the blond saiyan woman.

"ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bunny pushed one last time and released Dr. Briefs' hand.

"It's…It's a girl." The woman said in a sad tone for the saiyan parents.

Bunny had said nothing for the fear of having a baby girl and not a strong boy.

Dr. Briefs just mumbled things about the disappointment.

The nurse came back ten minutes later with a bundle in her arms. The child had two arms, two legs, ten fingers, ten toes, and a tail. She was an ordinary brown saiyan baby girl.

"She has tints of color still developing and her eyes will develop color after a few days." The nurse felt remorse for the awaiting couple and handed the girl to the disappointed mother.

The child made no noise and her eyes were shut until her father took her as her mother almost dropped her while falling asleep. Her eyes popped open up at her father while he was ready to quickly dismiss her to a crib in the baby wing. Her eyes were red and her skin was red from so much activities from birth.

"Here! She needs to rest some where." He handed her to a nurse in the hall.

"What is her name, Mr. Briefs?" asked the nurse.

"Bulma Briefs is her name." He stated and walked away into Bunny's room

_____________

A week later

They had left the hospital after two days with a nurse carrying Bulma through rain to go home. Bunny had not gone up to Bulma's floor in Capsule Corp Dome. She would pick the baby up for the traditional birth ceremony in two days. The ceremony was to show family and others their new baby who was to be there future holder. Bunny had no desire to see her brat any time before the ceremony and she wasn't pleased when it came to the day.

______________

Bunny went up in the elevator to the top floor, Bulma's floor. Today was the dreadful ceremony to show her disappointment to her family and the corporation's workers. She reached Bulma's door and entered. She was greeted by the nurse with the fully covered Bulma in her arms. . The nurse was mute and had nothing to say to Bunny that could please her. Bulma had a piece of orange silk covering her face for the ceremony where everyone would see her. Bunny grabbed Bulma and tucked in her coverings while walking out the door towards the dooming ceremony.

The ceremony was full of scientists, interns, secretaries, and family. It began with gifts of money and small trinkets being passed over to the small child. They placed a plate before Bulma releasing her hands. Bunny pushed the small plate to her child's hands and Bulma touched something.

"She should have picked up the gold coin! (money)" A family member shouted out.

"No she should have picked the pen, (intelligence)" said a scientist.

"No, the ki detector.(Strength)" Bunny grumbled

"Well she picked the wilting flower, (beauty)" said Dr. Briefs with his hands muffling through his hair.

"Time for her name and her beauty!" a random person shouted.

"She is Briefs, Bulma." Dr. Briefs raised her up, so everyone could see.

Bunny took a breath in and raised her arm to reach Bulma's coverings. She snaked her hand over the silk and took the edge and flipped it over Bulma's shoulder.

"She's is…" every one was shocked, but instantly bowed before the blue saiyan.

Everyone had not looked at the child again and left immediately. That night Bunny and Dr. Briefs were visited by the nearby monks.

"She must be separated now. She is the reincarnation of Vulama, the Virgin goddess."

The monks took her away to the Goddess Palace and locked her with in its confines.

* * *

I will update in a week or two. Later! Please review!

Be nice, so please no drawing blood while biting my story.


	2. aging

Disclaimer: I don't own DB Z or any the characters, but I might add a few of my own.

Loneshinobi- Thank you very much for being my first reviewer for this story. I hope this chapter is good as well.

Past Love in This Time

By: Palelight

Chapter two: Aging

20 long and harsh years had gone past by for Vegeta in space. The 'Tyrant' had lowered Vegeta to his purging King and not the prince of a great planet. Vegeta was separated from the other saiyans on any of Frieza's ships. He grew up with minimum saiyan etiquette and he could only remember little of what he learned before of the age of 5. All he could clearly remember was fighting even up to his capture fight with Zarbon. He despised Frieza and his rules which were reinforced upon him every day by Frieza yapping. He backed talk, but was always punished severely by Frieza or Zarbon. He loved to purge and that was the only thing he did.

Frieza had kept Vegeta from his home planet, but never questioned himself to go back. He just wanted to purge and purge some more, not bother with an old planet that sacrificed him to a bastard of ice-jin. By the time he woke up, he was in a regeneration tank in Frieza's ship when he was taken from the bloody planet. He would have thanked Frieza for giving a job to purge, but was to angered that he was not there ruling on Vegitasei.

Vegeta was walking over to Frieza meeting room after purging a reckless planet. Vegeta stepped slowly through the hallway and looked through the oval windows out to the big black outer space. He reached the main door with two guards. He looked for a quick second to the white floor tiles and then pushed his way through the doors.

"Hello, pet!" greeted/purred Frieza to his monkey. Vegeta glared, he wasn't in the mood for punishment or talking to the silvery purple blob. "I'm going to give you a treat for your next purging mission. You get to clean out your home. I trust you to wipe out most of your race and bring back any one of importance that could aid me" Frieza purred at Vegeta again.

Vegeta's look was stone cold like Frieza's heart. "Is that all?" He asked Frieza. He got up ready to leave his place near Frieza' throne.

"Your purging group will be Zarbon, Dodoria, spice gang, and my saiyans. Isn't life so funny Vegeta?" Frieza snickered at Vegeta's reaction to working with others, especially the other saiyans to destroy their own planet. "You are to leave in an hour. Now go my monkey!" Vegeta wasn't listening to anything, he heard hour and leave.

Bulma sat in her palace for most of her life. She had only little contact or saw a few aids and teachers. She had been presented in a few festivals before the aging king. She hadn't developed any social skills and barely spoke except in teachings. Her body was never trained in the so called fighting ways of her planet. She was closed off to anything that could impure her in anyway.

Bulma had kept one thing from her keepers, she was a mad genius. She had taken an interest in Science during her fifth year within the palace. She paced herself around the palace working on machines to make sure her damn legs wouldn't fall off during the entrapped years. She made many contraptions that were small enough to hide in her spiritual gown sleeves. One was a pill sized invention that reduced and compacted other items in the inside of the invention. She made a ki bracelet, so she couldn't be detected by her lousy teachers or keepers when she worked. Her mind was developing and she knew that the planet outside was eviler than her cage, but she led others to believe she naïve as the purest flower.

Everyone respected and worshipped her beauty and her being of the reincarnation of the Virgin Goddess, Vuluma. Even the great King Vegeta would bow to her 45 degrees as if she were the highest above all. His son, Table, had less respect and just winked at her while she came through the Festivals. Her saiyan smell could smell his lust a mile a way, but she wasn't afraid. She knew that the King would restrict the prince like history kings had always done. Fighting was their only ambition and weakness came last on the 100th spot.

At the moment she was sitting looking out of the window near her bedding. They had wooden bars, but Bulma had chosen not to leave her keeper's side within the palace walls. She would be shunned if going out and walking on the dusty planet. People would touch her and in the end making her impure in every aspect. If they left her, she was sure she wouldn't know where to go or where to turn. She could make a house, but how would she work. How would she live, she wouldn't even have the supplies to create or invent. A trapped bird left to sing about the outside world, but knew they would be lost out in it.

She looked at her small hacker mechanism. She just hacked into any communications system that she wanted to hear. She just made it the night before because of the lack of supplies she had. She turned a knob counter clock wards looking for interesting news while sitting on her window sill.

She stopped "Unidentified air crafts, 2, entering in a half of an hour. Warn the king and ask what we should do about the unscheduled visitors," said a voice through her listening device. She stayed tuned and marked the placement of the knob with a red pencil on the sanded metal. She turned the knob quickly around and listened onto the saiyan army command the flight ports. "Let them in, it is Frieza's ships. We must let them in for what ever they need. We can't be foolish around this time with Frieza."

She was clueless on who was Frieza, but took the commanding saiyan's voice as complete fear of this "Frieza".

All lines of communications went dead silence when the ship had hit the landing spot.

At the moment her keepers rushed in to her room while she discreetly hid the machine in a capsule within her layered sleeve with her other inventions. They didn't bow and they rushed over to her saying, "We are going somewhere away from the palace for a while." Aids were packing her stuff very slowly while her keepers rushed around the palace. She just sat there watching Vegetasei's suns slowly set one after the other.

The other saiyans never saw Vegeta for they were on a second ship the whole entire trip. Once landing, Vegeta hastily left the first pod and directed himself towards the obvious Royal palace. The second ship landed and all the warriors scattered out to purge.

Vegeta had killed every person in the palace until he reached the big doors that were marked with the royal symbol that he slightly remembered. He slammed the doors open looking straight at the weak saiyan King. He was still damaged from the 20year old poison coursing through his veins, never releasing its grip on his weak saiyan body (the strength of a human, maybe). Vegeta fazed in front of his father and immediately shot him in the forehead. He looked around and finally noticed a boy around a decade and half old. (10years younger than Vegeta and 5 years younger then Bulma.)

"Boy, who are this planet's strongest and most intelligent saiyans?" he snarled at the boy.

"I'm prince Table, how dare you address me as 'boy'." Table had his little fit and growled at Vegeta.

"I address as I please. You don't even look like the king or queen. Now, boy, answer me!" He boomed at Table.

"Fuck you! I'm the king's son, but the queen died long before my time. My father took another strong female saiyan." Vegeta had his hand at Table's neck and was ready to push down or use ki. "You're looking at the strongest. Our planet does not need intelligent saiyans." Table saw Vegeta bristle his tail at his remark of being the strongest. "You are saiyan and you killed your king!" Vegeta's eyes daggered at Table as his Ki rose up at Table. "Our strongest work at Capsule Corporations Dome. You can't miss the dome," Table said while pointing out the door.

"You are coming with me, brat!" Vegeta said while pulling Table by the collar and fazing out of the palace quickly. He threw Table in a cell in the second ship where any captive was to be kept.

Vegeta found the Capsule Corporation Dome easily and entered through a hole in the top. He fazed through each level to only find dead bodies. The fools had gone through purging, but killing off the wrong people. He looked down at a weird colored saiyan with lavender hair and exited with disappointment. He purged and purged while circling around the planet. The second ship left with any captives and his purging crew had taken off after not sensing anyone left. He ended up at the royal palace and saw a temple/palace that he saw crumbled. He was curious and landed at it's bashed in doors. There were religious keepers scattered across the levels. He left the palace and went to his ship. He was about to enter when he saw…

Please review and critique!

I will update, but I don't know when!

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Blood holes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from any of the DB series, but I will add a few of my own.

Mistakes: Last chapter I accidentally put that the strongest were in Capsule Corporation, but I meant the intelligent ones. Also, in the last chapter I wrote Tarble as table, please excuse my mistakes.

* * *

Loneshinobi- Thank you for reviewing, again. I thought it would be fun to add Tarble.

I hope you like this chapter as well.

Tonks-lupin524 –Thank you very much. I hope this chapter is as good as or better than the last.

RAPITOR-AKIDA- Thank you very much. I found you or you found me!

Others- Please Review! You can even tell me my English sucks; I need some critique on my English (Dictionaries are helping, but I want to see what others think). Hope this chapter is better/good as the last.

* * *

Past Love in This Time

By: Palelight

Chapter 3

* * *

Vegita turned from his ship's doors and saw it running away. He fazed behind the fleeting thing and stared at it some more. He raised his hand and shot the large saiyan cat. (I love my cat and everyone else should respect other animals, so please do not reply to me about this.) He scanned it over seeing a broken behind leg and a bleeding skull. His shot instantly put it down from its pain but Vegita did not care for the animal and he stood back at the entrance to his ship.

The ships doors closed and a screen popped up from the ships command center. "Find anything after we left, monkey?" Zarbon spoke on the screen from the second ship reaching Frieza's main ship.

Vegita looked up to the screen and sat in his seat. "Nothing of worth," he scowled at Zarbon and his nickname for him.

"I saw your twin, Tarble, on our ship. Had a joyous family reunion with your kin?" Zarbon smirked on the screen and looked behind him at the containers where Tarble was sitting with a Vegita smirk plastered to his face. "He shouts out that he is the greatest and that we can't keep him in there forever."

"He is not my kin," Vegeta stated while looking down at the console below the screen. He typed in his coordinates and the ship lifted off onto auto pilot towards Frieza.

"Well, see you monkey." Zarbon disappeared in a flash from the large screen. Vegita scowled as Zarbon disappeared.

* * *

Bulma had gotten all her mechanisms in her sleeves and her aids packed her clothes in two carrying bags. She was ready to walk out, but two people brought a carrier for her (small temple thing that people carry others in). They opened the palace door for her and were welcomed with saiyans running around screaming. Some fought the abnormal looking crew, but lost in the end and were killed instantly. Bulma had seen a glimpse of death, fighting, and blood through one peek of the doors. The aids closed the doors and looked at Bulma's shocked face.

The aids looked at each other and then to Bulma. They gathered in front of Bulma who was dazed while they whispered. Bulma snapped out of it when she heard, "The days of impurity have begun. We can not stop the impure moments coming to Vuluma. She will find the one soon and we will be left with out the Virgin goddess." Bulma gulped and hoped she did not hear it. "We must protect her before any other thing comes and corrupts her in any way."

Bulma's carrier was put down and a punch left a dent in their heavy doors. An aid rushed to Bulma's side and wrapped Bulma in another layer of coverings. "You must run from this palace as fast as you can. I will be with you, but remember don't trust any one." The aid took Bulma and ran out the back of the palace. A large saiyan opened the doors and a dead saiyan slid down the door. The saiyan had long black hair and had a huge widow peak.

"I am Radditz. Are any of you to importance of strength or intelligence?" He looked around at the aids and they were dead in an instant. All levels were whipped clean of beating hearts as Radditz had no verbal reply to his question or fight against his massacre.

Bulma and the aid, Marron, had run through the back gates. Bulma was sure she could hear the blood rush in her ears. Her legs were weak, but she let out little bits of ki to keep her going. They were running towards the palace when they heard screams in the pathway behind them. Marron grabbed Bulma's arm and pushed her forward and ran some more. They reached the grounds of the palace, but heard foot steps. Marron turned around quickly and saw a tall saiyan staring at them 20 feet away.

Radditz couldn't see the figure behind the Blue hair girl. "Are you or your friend intelligent or strong?" Marron hid Bulma more behind her and she opened her mouth, but there was a large light with sound before she could answer. The two figures fell and Radditz flew off with only a few saiyans to put in the carrier ship.

Bulma gasped with Marron's dead body laying on her. Blood spewed out her mouth in a small amount and she slowly climbed out from beneath the dead weight of her aid. She looked Marron over and saw the shot went down in an angle through her heart in to Buruma's abdomen.

She touched where it was bleeding and let her fingers feel the red liquid that was slowly pouring out. She got up and stumbled forward onto her shaky legs that were ready to give out. She took a step forward and walked to the place where she saw no dead bodies.

She walked up a ramp and entered the door. She rubbed her eyes and her sight was blurry while her ears popped. She crawled on her knees and hands trying to hear through the still ringing pops. She looked in front of her. She was behind a generator of sorts and under a console. She heard a large banging of a door opening, but covered herself up. She didn't hear anything for a while but refused to move a muscle. One ear popped and instantly she heard one name, "Tarble." She passed out after more blood spilled out of her through her red coverings.

* * *

Please Review and Critique!!!

I'm not going to get a beta-reader for this one. I already have two for two other stories.

Review and Critique!!!!!


End file.
